


tingles

by Outerstellar (scoopsie)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ASMR AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, chaewon would be a great asmrtist dont lie, hyejoo is major gamer who doesnt sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopsie/pseuds/Outerstellar
Summary: hyejoo plays games late into the night and cant sleep well and chaewon makes asmr videos and is pretty.... i think yall know where this is going





	1. gamer girl cant sleep

“shit,” hyejoo mumbles as the death screen pops up for the 4th time in 15 minutes. she’s been on a losing streak and just continuing to play anyways does not seem to help her get over it.

 

it looks like she’ll be dead for a few more seconds, so hyejoo takes this time to goof off on her phone. She stops immediately when she sees the time. how is it already 3am? she must’ve played at least 20 games since she got home. 

 

“jesus christ, maybe i do need a life” hyejoo clicks her phone off and rubs her eyes. 

 

even though it's very late into the night, hyejoo doesn't really feel tired. totally. 100%. okay fine you caught her, she's exhausted, but it's not like she's going to be able to sleep anyway. she ran out of benadryl two days ago and hasnt been able to sleep a wink since. the only upside to that is her rank has gone up in game.

 

hyejoo spins around in her chair and sighs before focuses back on the game, realizing she’s alive again. 

 

in the darkness of her room, a second bright light pops up from the desk that shows a text notification. hyejoo thinks to check that after the game.

 

—

 

the game finishes in a surprisingly well turn around. not to brag or anything but hyejoo totally came back well enough to carry the team to victory! a few of her teammates even complimented her!

 

hyejoo looks at her phone for the first time in 40 minutes and squints when she sees yerim texting her. why is yerim awake and not sleeping like a baby? it’s 4am, she usually sleeps at like 9:30...

 

she taps on the notification and sees that yerim sent her a link to a youtube video. yerim explained that it was something called asmr and would help hyejoo “finally get some well deserved rest!” just from reading that hyejoo was immediately skeptical. she’s been awake for 36 hours, how is someone whispering quietly and tapping a book going to make her fall asleep?

 

despite her skepticism, she gets ready for bed and clicks on the link anyway. even if it wont work, it's at least worth a try. 

 

she's greeted with a video titled “ASMR - fairy helps you in the magical woods!” by someone with the name ASMR Gowon. so... it's a roleplay? the screen looks like someone decorated their room in so many plants, leaves, and various fantasy looking trinkets, hyejoo might as well be at a renaissance fair. it isn't until the asmrtist comes into view can she see the appeal of the video. 

 

the girl was gorgeous and is exactly what hyejoo imagined a fairy would look like. she has slightly wavy blonde hair, pointy ears, and an angel face that she could stare at for ages. and it isn't until she starts talking can she see how people can fall asleep to this because holy shit.

 

this girls voice is the dreamiest and softest thing hyejoo has ever heard and it makes her want to listen to it until her ears fall off. there's just something about it that makes her feel like she really cares about her and wants to help her. hyejoo has never felt so completely loved and taken care of before. 

 

before hyejoo knows what's happening, her eyes start to have trouble staying open and her mind is shutting off. the last thing she hears is a goodnight from the fairy until she's sacked out for the night.

 

—

 

hyejoo wakes up with her sheets strewn about and her phone on the floor. that asmr thing really did work, huh? maybe she should use that more often.

 

she looks at the time on her phone and sees its already an hour since school started. 

 

maybe she should also be on time more often. 

 

—

 

hyejoo finally makes it to school when 3rd period is about to start and yerim interrogates her as soon as she puts her bag away.

 

“I know you saw my message, did the asmr work? it's kind of a niche thing so i didn't know if it would be of any use to you or not, but i really hope it was!!”

 

“what?” hyejoo just sat down on the seat in front if yerim when she was already being asked questions. all of which she knows the answer to, she just needs a second to fully comprehend her surroundings.

 

“the asmr video i sent you!! my friend chaewon makes those and i thought it would help you sleep better!!! did it work???” yerim’s leg was bouncing at an almost lightning speed and her eyes were drilling holes into hyejoo from the intensity and enthusiasm of the question.

 

“did you drink any caffeine? you’re a lot more jittery than usual.” yerim pouted and consciously stopped bouncing her leg only for her hand to start shaking subtly. 

 

“I had to since i stayed up so late. you're avoiding the question though, did the video help?” hyejoo took out her class supplies and started to write down what's written on the board. 

 

“i'm not avoiding the question i was just making an observation! but honestly yeah, the video helped a lot more than i thought it would.” yerim gave a small woop and the teacher told her off for making so much noise so early. she nodded in understanding and leaned over her desk to make sure hyejoo knew something before they got to work.

 

“i told chaewon to eat lunch with me today, you should stop by and say hey! no pressure though i know how you get around new people.” yerim winked and sat back down in her seat to get to work.

 

hyejoo’s mind was buzzing for the rest of the next couple periods, and not just because of the several hours of sleep she copped last night. meeting the fairy princess from the video just sounds like a joke, but if yerim’s serious… hyejoo might be in some deep doodoo.


	2. uh oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejoo can't do math ://

When the bell rings to signify the end of Hyejoo’s algebra class and the start of lunch, Hyejoo decides she’s gonna do it. She’s gonna meet Chaewon and she’s NOT going to overthink it! She picks up her backpack and starts to head out of the classroom when the teacher stops her. 

“Excuse me, Miss Son? I don’t know if you saw your recent scores or not, but I have some remediation packets you can do during the lunch period to make up for your latest test grade.” The algebra teacher, Mr. Jeon, handed Hyejoo two packets, smiled, and began to walk back to his desk. “You don’t have to stay in here to do them, but bring them back to me before the end of the period, if you choose to do them of course.” Mr. Jeon sat down and started to take his own lunch break. 

Hyejoo, dumbfounded throughout that whole exchange, stared blankly at the packets in her hand. She quickly remembers what he said about her “recent scores” and hurriedly takes her phone out of her jacket pocket to look at her grade in the class.

A 63% on the last test. 

Holy shit.

If her mom saw that, she would FLIP. 

Hyejoo thanks Mr. Jeon and rushes out of the room and into the library, packets in hand. Momentarily, on her way there, she remembers her promise to herself to meet Chaewon during lunch. Guess that isn’t happening. She should really start keeping promises to herself more often. Hyejoo sits down at a random table in the back of the library and begins to work on the packets.

Halfway through the second one, she struggles to remember when they learned this concept in class. How can division be synthetic? What does that even mean!? Hyejoo just decides to google the answer and write down some irrelevant numbers and equations to look like she’s trying the problem. 

When she finishes the last packet, she takes out her phone and looks at the time. 

5 minutes left.

With how far away her algebra class is in relation to the library, and her next class in relation to her algebra class, Hyejoo thinks she can make it in time. 

That is until Hyejoo’s stomach chimes in, reminding her she hasn’t eaten at all this lunch period.

“Shit,” Hyejoo murmurs to herself while rushing to pack her things up, “I’m gonna be late.” 

\----

When Hyejoo walks into her house that evening, she is more relaxed than she really should be. She peeked in the garage before she came in and saw that her mom’s car wasn’t there yet, which means that she can escape to her room before her mom can snatch her up to lecture her.

Hyejoo walks into her room with the intention of dropping everything onto her bed and gaming her worries away, when she spots her desk, cleaner than it should be, and a piece of notebook paper where her computer is supposed to be. Hyejoo nears the letter and groans audibly when she reads the first line.

Her mom essentially grounded her from her computer until she gets a tutor and raises her math grade. There goes every source of entertainment in Hyejoo’s life. At least she still has her phone…

Hyejoo messages her league group on discord to relay them the grounding information and flops on her bed. 

What is she going to do for the rest of the night then?

Hyejoo looks around the room lazily and spots her 3DS.

Now that she thinks about it she hasn’t been on her Animal Crossing town in a couple months…

 

The garage door opening was the first sign Hyejoo heard, and she glanced at her alarm clock from her comfy position in bed. It's 10:30 PM, why is her mom home so late? “Hyejoo, come to the living room right now, I need to talk to you!” That’s the second sign, Hyejoo flipped down her 3DS immediately and hid it under her pillow. She made sure every device she owned wasn’t in view and then made her way to the living room.

“I want you to take a look at this.” Hyejoo’s mom is seated on a chair in the living room and points to the chair opposite of her. Hyejoo believes she’s sitting there because the couch is full of laundry, but holds her tongue before she makes matters worse and just sits down. “Mind telling me why your grade in algebra is a 76%?” Her mom’s voice is slightly hoarse and Hyejoo notices the dark bags under her eyes. Where has she been?

“I got a 63% on the test last week.” She decides to be more direct because, well, there’s no point in beating around the bush when her mom looks like all she wants to do is go to bed.

“Son Hyejoo, this isn’t something to take lightly. I know you want to play your games, but school should always come first.” Hyejoo watches her mom get up and start to fold the laundry on the couch. With how she’s been acting, she thinks it must be out of stress. After watching her refold the same towel three times, Hyejoo thinks her suspicions are confirmed. Her mom sighs and continues, “I left a note on your desk, which you should’ve read by now since you practically live in your room. You have to get out more, but that isn’t the point I’m trying to make!” Her mom hasn’t been looking at her this whole time and Hyejoo starts to think she wouldn’t notice if she just up and left. “I went to your school after work and set you up with a tutor! You will meet with her every Tuesday and Thursday after school from now on.” Hyejoo makes a scrunched up face and her mom apparently senses it and faces her with a pointed look. “And no fussing, if you want to get into a good college, you need good grades. You know I wasn’t able to go and I’ve regretted it ever since, so I won’t let you follow in my footsteps.” Hyejoo’s mom sets down a sheet and walks over to Hyejoo. “Now I want you to go and get a good night's rest because you got your first tutor lesson tomorrow! Get excited! But not too excited since you have to sleep.” 

Hyejoo smiles and sluggishly returns to her room. Her mom can be a pain sometimes, but at least she wants the best for her. Hyejoo just isn’t as motivated as her, which her mom doesn’t seem to understand all that much. 

That’s fine, though. It’s better than nothing. 

At least she’s still here.

…

Hyejoo shouldn’t have thought that. Maybe it's time for bed.

She tiptoes to the kitchen and opens the medicine drawer when she remembers.

“Shit, I forgot.” Hyejoo mumbles under her breath and closes the cabinets. 

How could she forget to get more pills for the 4th day in a row? That’s kind of sad, even for Hyejoo.

She returns to her bedroom defeated and plops on her bed for the second time this evening, only this time she’s more exhausted than ever. Maybe if she just relaxes she’ll be able to go to sleep. Though, how can she relax when she’s already accidentally started the train of thoughts that have never let her sleep at night?

An idea pops into her head as she goes to put her phone on the charger.

Hyejoo instead reaches for her headphones and opens up youtube, typing in ASMR Gowon and clicking on the first video.

If anyone can help her, it has to be her.

 

Hyejoo’s eyes start to droop from the first words, and within 30 minutes of a lilted voice’s serenation, she’s out.

Good thing for that too, tomorrow's Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not @ how my writing style kinda changed in this chapter woops!!!!!! anyway i know my vocabulary SUCKS im trying to read more so I can CRANK that shit!!!! 
> 
> remember im new to this and i appreciate any and all feedback so if you have anything to say, say it!!!!
> 
> \----
> 
> Twitter: @outerstellr  
> CuriousCat: @outerstellar

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i was gonna wait till i had more to post this but i thought the feedback would get me more motivated so here we are!!!! i hope u guys liked it so far i know its short but im planning on making it decent sized!!!! also im pretty new to writing so if you have any constructive criticism im all for it!!!
> 
> go follow me if u want lol  
> twitter: @outerstellr


End file.
